Frozen Waters
by Winddin Blue
Summary: "Why did you jump in front of me!" I laughed, but soon stopped as blood spilled out of my mouth. "I've always loved you. And I would have done worse for you." I grinned, then lifted up my hand to touch his cold face with my pale fingertips. With all that I have left, I kissed him with all my might. Slowly, black circles dotted my vision. Then, everything faded away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My name****'****s Winddin Blue**

* * *

_(This story begins from Episode 10 in Fairy Tail Season One! Enjoy! :D)_

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" I announced as I slammed open the door of the Fairy Tail pub, and waved my bow in the air. Everyone stilled, and there was a moment of awkward silence. Oops.

Ok, so I guess this is the time for some self-introduction? So, my name is Winddin Blue, and I'm Erza Scarlet's younger sister. The first question you may ask is, who don't we have the same surname? You see, according to Erza, my parents decided to give us surnames after each of them. So, Erza got my dad's surname (Scarlet), and I got my mum's (Blue).

Erza's older than me by two years, so yep, I'm 17 this year. As I'm sure you have figured out, we both lost our parents, and took care of each other since young. Let's just leave this sappy sister relationship story for another day, should we?

Anyway, Erza's one powerful wizard, as many of you know. Compared to her, I'm considered...okay? My main power is that I control the element of water, and uses bow and arrows as my weapons. Just like Erza, I'm an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail.

But, don't get me wrong here. I'm totally not like Erza, even though we're sisters. She's the serious, hardcore, totally badass girl; while I'm the loud, noisy and crazy kiddish sister. That's why people always wonder how in the world are we even related.

Ok, back to the present. I'm currently being suffocated by Erza. Seriously, she should change her amour one day. It freaking hurts when you get banged against it. Trust me, it really hurts.

"Finally, Winddin! You're finally back!" Erza yelled into my ear, as she gave me another breath-taking (notice the pun) hug. Really, my sister can be quite emotional.

"Chill Erza! Come on, I had to defeat a freaking horn-thingy. Chill, and stop worrying." I laughed as I tried to pry her off. "And talk about yourself. What the shit just happened? I mean, everyone's been talking about it. The flute thingy! What really happened?"

She grinned sheepishly, an expression that told me she really done a lot of damage this time. I gave her a 'Really?' look. I mean, sister, you really can't go without me, huh?

Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. You see, me and Erza usually go on missions together. We kind of form a great team. And usually, it's me who have to use my water powers to wash off the damage we make and all. Ah, I just realized how precious I am.

"Anyway, you can tell me everything later. Are you having another fight? You're dressed up in armor." I beckoned to her clothes, and she nodded. Holy cow, I bet it's with Natsu. That dude has always wanted to beat my sister. But we all know that he kind of don't really stand a chance. But Natsu's a great friend to be around with, though, and he's quite cute too.

"With Natsu?" She nodded again, and I rolled my eyes. Ok, time to change and watch the fight. I shall go and bet 10 jewels today on my sister. And that is what I call easy money.

* * *

"Halloo guys! Long time no see!" I yelled as I sneaked up on Mirajane and Gray. They both jumped, and Gray even aimed a fist at my face.

"Woah woah chill Mr. Ice! Do I look like an enemy to you?" I asked in fake hurt, as I dodged his punch and grabbed his fist in my hands. I swear, this guy haven't changed one bit ever since the day I first met him.

"Sorry Winddin." Gray replied, as he gave me an apologetic look. In the meanwhile, Mirajane has started attacking me with hugs. Really, what's up with everyone? I've really been away for a week, and everyone's acting like I just died and revived or something.

"Aww... Don't worry Jane. I still love ya!" I declared as I hug her back, then pried her off me. It was then that I noticed a blonde hair standing at the side, looking at me with (is that awe?) bewilderment.

"Oh my god, are you Erza's sister, Winddin Blue? I've heard about you from Gray here!" The blonde hair asked, goggling at me.

I beamed back. "Haha, yep. Winddin here. And your name is...?"

"Lucy." The girl smiled back. Aww, I like her personality. She looks like the crazy and hyper kind. Maybe we can mix together and start scaring people together. Haha, sounds like fun.

"Nice to meet you! Are you a new comer?" I looked at her belt, then spotted a chain of keys. Wow, a celestial wizard. Nice.

"Yep. You know, I've heard all about you! Really, I never imagined..." After that, the two of us started talking about each other's hobbies and things that we like. And I can really just relate to Lucy. Both of us are like, hyper, crazy and all. I can totally imagine the two of us doing silly things together right now.

Just then, Erza spoke up. I grinned at Lucy, and winked. The fight was about to begin.

* * *

I really wished I had carried a tub of popcorn here. Man, the fight was looking good, with Erza armor-changing and Natsu making random bursts of fire. Though I can tell that Erza was just going easy on Natsu. I mean, if Natsu really was some beast, she would have used her deathly weapon and killed him long time ago. Natsu's got a bit of an ego, and Erza must go easy on him to boost his confidence and allow him to excel more.

There was a soft murmuring, and everyone suddenly made a path out. I glanced back, and saw a toad-like lady walking towards Natsu and Erza. What the shit? Isn't that uniform... Holy, she's from the council?

"Everyone stay where you are. I am a messenger from the council." Toad lady announced, giving on a cool posture (but failing miserably). Everyone started yelling and murmuring about what the hell the lady was doing here. I narrowed my eyes. This doesn't sound good.

"Stemming from the recent Eisenwald attack, we hereby charge you with 11 counts of criminal property damage. Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

My first reaction was shock. Like, really. Me and my sister have destroyed a lot of property during our missions, and since when have the council ever found fault with us? Who the shit are they kidding?

"Bullshit!" I yelled as I ran forward to Erza, ignoring Gray's silent glare to ask me to stay put. I pushed Erza behind me, and glared at the toad, jabbing her chest with me index finger.

"Firstly, you are NOT gonna take my sister anyway. And who the hell are you to boss us around, huh? Toad-lady, you and your stupid council should be thanking her for destroying the monster and saving all your freaking asses. So don't any of you dare to say that she committed whatever shitty crime." I yelled at the toad-woman, glaring at her fiercely and daring her to do anything against my will.

"Winddin, that's quite enough." Erza strutted forward, and shoved me to the back.

"What the shit Erza? You are just going like this? No way in hell!" I shrieked as I raced forward, but was stopped by Gray holding me back.

"No! Let me go. LET ME GO!" I screamed as I kicked against Gray, but he was much stronger than me.

"No! Winddin, you're only going to get hurt! Stay put!"

The last thing I remembered was Erza walking off with the stupid toad, before Master walked up, and murmured something to me. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Shut up."

"Winddin, Erza would be fine."

"Shut up."

"Winddin..." Gray frowned as he looked at me tiredly. I was pointedly ignoring everyone in Fairy Tail now. I mean, it was all their fault for not saving my sister. She's probably stuck in jail now. All because of them. Stupid.

"Winddin... Just listen. She would be back soon. OH THEY'RE BACK!" Gray suddenly yelled, and I perked up. They're back? I glanced at the doorway, afraid that it was just another dream. But nope, Erza was walking into the pub!

"ERZAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I attacked her with hugs, and totally just knocked her onto the ground. I started laughing hysterically. "OH MY HOLY HELL, YOU GOT ME SO WORRIED!"

"Haha, it was just for show, Winddin. Haven't I told you not to worry?" Erza beamed as she made to stand up. I looked around the pub. Natsu was jumping around like an idiot, and looked really ridiculous. Lucy was laying her head on the table, totally worn-out.

I laughed again, then proceeded to sit at another table with Erza. She was becoming emo again, eating a random fruit. Man, I really need to influence her more, and hype her up.

"Erza, let's continue where we left off!" Natsu suddenly yelled at our direction. I raised an eyebrow at him. Seriously?

"No. I'm tired." Erza replied, and gave him a shut-up look. But as usual, Natsu doesn't get it, and started charging at Erza. I snorted, and Erza shook her head. "Geez..."

One punch, and Natsu went out cold. I started laughing so hard that I fell off the chair. "Oh my god, that was totally badass and awesome, Erza!" Thumbs up! I've always loved this cool and collected side of my sister. Man, maybe one day, I could be as cool as her.

I suddenly blinked, then rubbed my eyes. A soft yawn escaped me, and then my eyes widened. Holy shit.

Everyone suddenly started dropping onto the floor like dolls. I groaned. Oh man, why the hell must Mystogan always put us to sleep when he comes back? I moaned, then put my head onto Erza's shoulder, fighting to stay awake.

After a while, the sleepy sensation stopped, and I slowly stood up, rubbing my eyes. Oh man, I hate this. Gosh, we all know he's powerful, but must he use this sleepy power every time he comes back? Like, really?

Lucy was blinking furiously, yawning widely. Actually, almost everyone was yawning and trying to wake up. Ezra patted me on the head, and I looked up sleepily. "You ok?" I nodded blearily.

"No one except master know what he looks like." Grey said, explaining to Lucy about Mystogan. Actually, Mystogan already covers his face using bandages, so why in the world would he worry that we'll see his face? Ohhh, maybe he's a handsome guy who doesn't want girls to fawn over him. Hehe, maybe he's a hot dude. I grinned, almost drooling as I imagined him having abs. Ok, Winddin, stop fangirling.

"No, I know what he looks like."

I glanced up, then narrowed my eyes. Laxus. That stupid, arrogant dude. Gosh, one day, I shall just sneak up and slap him on the face.

"Mystogan's shy. Don't stick your nose into his business." Laxus said, looking down at us like we're peasants or something. More like he is one.

"Huh? As if you can say that. You're nose's bigger than anyone else's." I snorted, then yelled up to him.

"Ohhhh, is our water princess back? Want to have a drink with me tonight?" Laxus winked, then gave me a cheesy (to me, it's just pure stupid) look. Gray narrowed his eyes, and I raised my eyebrow at him. Since when did he start caring about me and Laxus's stuff. But he just shook his head, and turned away. Confusing...

"My sister would never date you, Laxus. So stop with your fruitless efforts." Erza stepped in front of me, and glared at Laxus fiercely.

Laxus was just about to retort, when Natsu woke up, and demanded to fight with Laxus. I gave Natsu an amused smile, and he winked at me. I just snorted back.

"That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you could beat me!" Laxus fawned, than gave Natsu an evil eye. I snorted. Like real. Erza could kick you into a pulp any second.

"What are you implying?!" Erza yelled.

"Come on Laxus. You can't even beat me. And Erza's way more powerful than me. So why do you think Erza can't beat you?" I smirked, then looked up at him.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes. Want to have a fight?" I laughed as I clicked my fingers, and my bow appeared in my hands.

"Oh sure, lovely lady. I would love to play with you." He winked once more, and I stood lazily against the banister. I shuddered. Ill, he's really sick.

"Oh sure."

I clicked my finger once again, and my faithful arrows appeared. And here's something very special about my bow and arrows. They are all made of water. Yes, water. Erza gave it to me when I turned 15. And the arrows? Well, even though they are made of water, they can kill. And the best thing is, I'll never run out of arrows, because I can just make one out of thin air using water.

"Do come down, Laxus. I don't want to mess up the second floor." I cooed, then motioned for him to come down by tilting my head.

"No lady, why don't you carry me down?"

"Sure. WATER WHIP!" I summoned my water whip, and aimed it at Laxus. With a swift motion, I swiped him down to the first floor, where he fell flat on his face. Nice entrance, Laxus.

"Oh well, princess, playing rough are we? Sure then. But don't blame me if you lost and start crying. LIGHTING BLAST!" Laxus spit something out of his mouth, then attacked.

"Awwww, playing with lighting are we? No no, be a good kid, Laxus, and behave well. WATER SHIELD!" I formed a shape with my hands, and conjured a shield in front of me. The shield successfully stopped the attack. Haha, Laxus should really learn Science one day. Water can conduct away electricity, so technically, Laxus can never really harm me when I use a water shield.

Before anyone can even blink an eye, I aimed an arrow at his knee, and shot it before he could dodge it. As the arrow cut into his knee, everyone winced.

"Give up yet, Laxus?" I smirked, before clicking my finger, and the arrow vanished, along with the fake-wound.

"You're lucky I decided to use a vanishing water arrow, as I felt that you wouldn't be able to dodge my attack." I laughed, then clicked my fingers, and the bow and arrows disappeared.

"Nice try Laxus. Try to increase your defensive skills." I wolf-whistled, then gave the shocked Lucy a high-five. With that, I sauntered off to my room.

Time for a nice nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: S-Rated Quest? Easy.**

* * *

"This is terrible! Master, one of the requests on the second floor disappeared!" Mirajane yelled, running down the stairs. Master's reaction? Spitting the coffee out...on me.

I just waved my hand, and the coffee on my face disappeared. Guess I'm already used to random waters being spitted on my face. After ensuring that my face was still in the best condition (gives vain smile), I turned back to Master.

Talk burst out, everyone discussing about that S-Quest. "Who would be stupid enough to take on such a quest?" A girl murmured, and I gave her a silent glare. Girl, I took on 2 S-Class Quests before, am I stupid then?

"A cat. I saw a winged cat taking it."

Oh Mr. Flirty. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he saw everybody taking the quest, and don't bother taking it away. He is just so gentlemanly...

"So it means it was Natsu and Lucy?" Everyone started throwing out harsh comments about them, with Mr. Flirty adding oil to the fire. People, why so serious? I mean, it's just a quest. Nat and Lucy knew that they wouldn't approval, so of course they had to steal it to give it a try, right?

"Gramps! When they come back, they will be instantly expelled, right? Not like they could-"

"Expelled my ass." I growled in a low whisper, jumping onto the second floor to face him. "Idiot, if you knew all this, why the hell didn't you stop them?"

"All I saw was a cat burglar running away with a scrap of paper. I had no idea it was Happy." He retorted smartly, giving me a one-sided smirk.

_Slap._

"I never knew that you would stoop to as low as that, Laxus." I growled, narrowing my eyes as I gave him a sharp slap to the face. "You've lost all the little respect I ever had for you. If I even had any."

"Master, I would take on this quest. Just treat it as a training session, that I am merely bring Natsu and Lucy along as trainees. Technically, I am not breaking the rules that way." Straitening up, I announced, catching the whole attention of Fairy Tale. I glared at Laxus, daring him to interrupt. But he just stayed silent, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Mira, what quest is that?" Asking, I zipped up my jacket, and faced her.

"Galuna." I nodded slowly. Wow, Galuna. Seems interesting.

"Gramps, I request to go along with Winddin." Grey stood up, facing Master. I gave him a slight smile, and a nod. The more the merrier.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" I groaned, looking around the harbour. They had to be here, right? To get a boat to take them to Galuna. "Oi Grey, stop smirking and start looking!" I yelled, frustration building up.

"Ok Dindin. Stop yelling." He smiled, then skipped around. Yeah, that is totally 'looking'. Suddenly, he turned around, making me come to a sudden halt. "Wait Winddin, why did you take on this quest in the first place?"

I just shrugged. "Cause if Nat and Lucy go on this alone, they'll probably die? Oh, and also to wipe that stupid smirk off Laxus' face." I grinned, then hopped on. Realizing that Grey was not following, I turned back. "You coming?"

"Yeah." He muttered, then walked on.

_"I guess you really like Natsu then._" If it wasn't for my sharp hearing, I wouldn't have caught that sentence. But what did Grey mean by that? Me and Natsu are 100% friends, he should know that, right?

* * *

"Found you..." I whispered in a ghostly voice, tapping Natsu and Lucy on the shoulder. Grey grinned next to me, copying my actions.

"Grey?" "Winddin?!" "What the hell are you doing here?!" I burst out laughing at Natsu's expression.

"You guys own me big one, man." I stated, crossing my arms and pouting at Natsu. "I went to request that I take that Galuna quest, and you guys go with me as trainees. But seriously guys, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS GALUNA IS?!" I yelled out the last part, glaring at Lucy and Natsu fiercely. They both gulped and looked at each other.

"But it's ok. I like dangerous stuff." I winked, then fanned myself. "So, found any boat yet?" Their expression was priceless.

"You guys are mages?" A random boat person asked us. I nodded slowly, studying him. His aura? Not bad, could be trusted.

"Get on the boat." I gave him a smile as thanks, and hopped onto the boat. Time for the real fun to begin.

* * *

I vomited again into the sea. Oh my god, I hate motion sickness. I zoned out, trying to focus on my breathing, and to not die.

"Arghhhhh! A killer wave!" Lucy suddenly yelled, but I was too sick to respond.

"Oh my god, Winddin, respond! You're the only one who can control this wave!" Grey screamed, shaking me (which kind of caused me to vomit more). I just groaned, not responding. All I want is the dizziness to stop, everything seems so fuzzy now.

Next thing I knew, I was sucked underwater. Oh well, at least I can breathe properly here.

* * *

"Winddin. Wake up." Someone tapped me, and I gasped awake, my vision still blurred. Slowly, I focused on my aura, and my five senses soon went back to normal.

"Huh?" Oh great, first word I say the moment I woke up. Wow.

"We're on Galuna." Grey explained, staring at me in concern. Holy shit, since when did we even arrive here? The last thing I remember was puking into the sea, then water, then darkness.

"Come on, exploring time." Natsu yelled, jumping into the air. I grinned. Now that sounds like fun.

* * *

"Keep out..." I murmured, studying the sign. We finally got here, but what's this sign doing here?

"Oi people inside! Open the fudging door!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

No response.

"Should I break it?" Natus cackled. I respond by a slap to the head.

"Who are you?" A random dude called down.

"We are from the mage guild, Fairy Tail." Lucy responded eagerly, beaming. After a couple of minutes of yelling, they finally believed, asking us to show our marks. I took off my jacket, and showed them my right bicep. My blue marking of Fairy Tale.

* * *

"A violet moon... Interesting..." I murmured, glancing at the night sky and the moon. Something about the whole atmosphere of the place doesn't seem right. It seems as though, the whole place was covered...

Glancing at the villagers, I realized that they had all turned into demons. Demons, wait... Something just doesn't feel right. Narrowing my eyes, I studied their aura. It seemed kind of...off. I can't confirm or place a right judgment, but Erza would know.

Actually, I had already contacted her, asking her to report back to Fairy Tale immediately. I knew how 'cursed' Galuna Island is, and no way could me, Grey, Natsu or Lucy ever accomplish that quest. I felt bad for betraying them, but this needs to be done, or else we may all just die here.

Turning back to the villagers, I studied them again. Something just seems off, but what?

* * *

"The more you look at it, the more eerie the moon looks." Happy commented, and I just nodded along. I was still trying to find out what was wrong, but to no avail.

"Din? You've been too quiet? Any problem?" Grey asked, looking at me. I just shrugged. "Nah, guess I'm just too tired. Wanna sleep now, guys?"

Grey's response was to throw his shirt in my face. Gosh, can that guy just maintain? I mean, there're two girls here, and you're just stripping naked in front of us? Like, hello?

"Why are you stripping..." Lucy asked, exasperated.

"Forget it, Luce. Lets just sleep." I gave her a poker face, and she understood.

"Nightez."

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT GUYS, CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP BETWEEN TWO GUYS WHO'S SNORING RIGHT IN MY FACE?!"

* * *

**A/N: YEHHHHH WE NOW HAVE A JEALOUS GREY. HEHEHE, GUYS, DO YOU ALL PREFER THE ROMANCE TO SPEED UP, OR TO SLOWLY LET THE LOVE BUILD? I NEED SUGGESTIONS! AND I HOPE I PORTRAYED GREY CORRECTLY. ^^ THANKS FOR READING, AND DO STAY TUNED. NOW THAT I'VE FINALLY FINISHED MY FINALS, I WOULD UPDATE A LOTTTTT (MOST PROB 3 CHAP A WEEK?). DO STAY TUNED, AND REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"You guys really are idiots." Both me and Lucy commented at the same time. She, in her clock. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, you could totally freeze or burn a curse.

Suddenly, I felt the ground shake beneath me. Our first challenge, huh? With a rat. Wow, totally expected.

"Ice-Make Shield!" Grey yelled. Yeah, like an ice shield can block a rat's fart. Guys, can you all please use your brains?

"Water Cloud Attack!" I yelled, jumping up into the sky and aiming a cloud at the fart. Slowly, the water purify the gas, making the environment breathable again. Squinting, I saw that Lucy was out of her clock, and Natsu had fainted. Wow, just wow.

"Water darts!" I yelled, shooting random darts at the rat.

"Oi guys! What are you all staring at? Run!" I yelled, pointing to the big fat beast behind me. I mean, my water attacks can only hold her off for a while, right? Clicking my fingers, I shot an water arrow at the rat, aiming for her mouth. That can officially stop her from spitting fart or whatever the shit that substance is.

"Grey! Double attack!" I yelled, and he nodded, holding his hand up to cast the spell.

"Water-make shower!" "Ice-make floor!"

The combined water force made the ice floor more slippery. As the rat slipped, the water force pushed it further away from us. I grinned, and hi-fived Grey. Ha, ratty idiot, in your face.

"You all should have done that from the beginning." Natsu stated, and I just pouted at him. "Aww come on Nat, I tried, k? At least A for effort, huh?" He just chuckled, and I poked my tongue out.

Grey fall silent beside us _again_, and I glanced at him. He's been all weird ever since I came back. Why?

"Look, there is some kind of building over there." Lucy stated, tugging on my arm. I nodded.

"Lets go then!"

"Wow, this place is huge." I stated, walking around and tracing my hands over the symbols. Natsu was, as usual, doing something stupid. Stupid, as in banging the floor. Yeah, like it will crumble under us.

The moment I said that, the floor crumbled.

"Natsu you idiot!" I yelled, trying desperately to create a water cloud to soften our fall.

"Water cloud!" Yelling, I finally managed to make the cloud, and used it to catch the four of us. Slowly, the cloud drifted down. When we had finally landed, it popped, and went away.

"You idiot. I am so gonna kill you..." I growled, pointing a finger at Natsu, while glaring at him. "You could have gotten us killed, man!" Lucy was giving the same death threat beside me. But Natsu, as per usual, just ignored us.

"Since we're here, let's explore!"

Sometimes I don't know if I should be slapping him, or giving him a hug for always being so cheerful.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, seeing that he had slowed down. I glanced at him quizzically, but stopped myself, as soon as I saw what was before me.

A sparkling cage of crystal clear ice glazed over the shape of a monster. The crystal ice covered the entire cave, giving off a somewhat holy-like light. Oh my god. How the hell did this thing get here? I thought... I thought it was sealed off long ago?

Grey trembled beside me, and I looked at him worriedly. He had told me about what had happened in his childhood before, and trust me, it wasn't pretty. Right now, this big fat thingy that reminds him of everything is staring at him right in the face. Trust me, you're not going to react well, either.

"T-This is Deliora..." He murmured, and I just looked down. Putting an arm on his shoulder comfortingly, I signed.

"This can't be... Why is Deliora here?" Slowly, Grey walked towards the monster with unbelievable eyes. I just bit my bottom lip, waiting for his outburst. It's gonna come sooner or later.

"It's unbelievable! There's no way it could be in a place like this!" He yelled again, and I just rubbed his arm, not knowing what to do. It wasn't in my place to comment on this, nor was it alright for me to say 'It's ok', because I know that it's not.

"Do you know what it is?" Natsu asked, jogging to us. I turned around, and gave him a 'Shut-up' look. He immediately gulped, looking down. Lucy seemed to understand, giving me a confirming nod.

"That is... That is..." Grey can't seem to find the right words, as his arms shook and he struggled to speak properly.

"Grey, calm down." I whispered, still rubbing his arm.

Turning to Natsu and Lucy, I growled lowly. "That's Deliora, the Demon of Disaster." My response earned a collective gasp from the both of them. Yep guys, it isn't everyday the demon of disaster appears in your face.

"It's exactly the way it was before. What the hell is going on?" Before I could respond, I heard footsteps. Judging from Lucy's expression, I didn't hear anything wrongly.

"Holy shit." I murmured, dragging Grey to a pile of rocks nearby. I glanced at him, before peeking out from the pile of rocks. What the shit is a blue-haired guy and a lion doing here?

"You ok?" I whispered to Grey, and he just nodded briefly.

"You heard voices from here?" The lion whines in response. What kind of response is that?

"It's midday. I'm sleepy." Yeah, like nobody loves to sleep? I'm seriously questioning the sanity of these two guys.

"Toby, you basked in the Moon Drip, didn't you?" The Toby guy suddenly had an outburst, making me jump. Grey quickly pulled me down again. Oh my god, I no longer question the sanity of this Toby guy. I doubt his sanity.

"Yuka-san. Toby-san. I have sad news." A pink lady strutted in, clasping her hands. Who the hell talks like that nowadays? "Angelica was beaten up by someone."

"It's just a rat! Don't give it such a fancy name!" Wow, I seriously wonder if that Toby guy had anger-management issues. He's been yelling non-stop.

"It's not a rat. It's loveeeee..." I just looked at the girl. Am I dreaming? Or did some weirdos showed up? I looked at Grey, who had a stoned expression on his face. Oh well...

They continued discussing the fate of the intruders. Discussing being the key word. I seriously doubt if they can fulfill or carry out their actions. The girl started talking about love again. Love my ass. I'm going to vomit on her if she talks about love again.

Happy threw a stone, and those weirdoes perked up. They quickly ran towards the direction of the sound. Finally, I can breathe in weirdoes-free air again. Yeh!

"Thanks Happy." I winked, then turned to Lucy.

"Is it just me, or is this becoming rather complicated. First off, why is Deliora involved, and the Moon Drip? This is all becoming suspicious." I finished, and Lucy nodded. "We have to figure this out sooner. Something seems off."

"For what purpose did they bring Deliora here? Most importantly, how did they discover where it was sealed?" Grey demanded, curling his hands up into fists. My eyes softened, and I slowly slipped my hand into his, squeezing it slightly, trying to give him the best moral support I can. And guys, don't think wrong. This is all friendship support, nothing related to romance, k?

"Where it was sealed?" Lucy asked, her eyes widening.

"It was sealed in a glacier at the Northern Continent. The immortal demon that caused havoc in the region of Isvan ten years ago. This demon that my master, Ur, who taught me magic, gave her life to seal." Gray explained curtly, gazing at the monster. His hand squeezed mine tightly. Nope, not squeeze. Crush seems like the better word. But yep, not complaining.

"I don't know what connection it has to this island's curse, but this thing should have never been brought here!" He growled, hands giving off his ice magic. Ok, my hand is getting crushed and being frozen. Grey, if you don't calm down, you are officially going to paralyze my hand.

"Reitei... Who the hell are you! You're not getting away with dishonoring Ur's name!" Grey yelled one more time, his whole body surrounded by ice magic. I slowly rubbed his arm again, trying to get him to calm down. Dude, if you don't chill, the whole place is going to freeze soon.

"The island's curse is probably due to this demons's influence, right?" Lucy asked, staring at the demon. I didn't reply, just nodded absent-mindedly. This demon somehow doesn't feel connected to any curse. I just can't place a feeling to it.

"This is certainly possible. The demon is still alive, after all." Grey replied, still glaring fiercely at the monster.

"Oh man! If that's the case, let's crush this demon!" Natsu yelled, rolling up his sleeves and swinging his fists.

Suddenly, Grey drew his hand from mine. In just a swift movement, he had punched Natsu in the face. I glanced at Lucy, and she gave me a sheepish look. I shook my head, throwing my hands up into the air. I gave up.

"Bastard! What the heck was that for?" Natsu yelled, holding his cheek.

"Stay away from the ice, you Fire Mage! If that ice melts and Deliora escapes, nobody will be able to stop it!" Gray yelled back, his voice cracking.

"What? Would that ice even melt so easily?"

An unsettling silence ensued.

"No..." Gray murmured, eyes downcast, bangs hiding his eyes. I walked forward, and placed my hand on his back, slowly rubbing it. "You ok?"

"Hey, I'm the one who got punched!" Natsu shrieked, glaring at me playfully. I just rolled my eyes, and curled my hand into a fist.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! I don't why the hell we are even quarreling, but this is taking us nowhere! We should be freaking coming up with a plan, instead of punching each other and yelling rubbish!" I screamed, anger taking over. I was just so frustrated with those guys. Can't they stop quarreling, and start working on the quest?

"You're right, maybe we should go after those guys?" Lucy suggested timidly, still tentative of my sudden outburst.

"No." Grey declared. "We shall wait here."

"For what?"

"We'll wait until the moon rises."

Soon, Natsu fall asleep, laying on the ground and snoring loudly. I looked at him, giggling softly, before turning back to Lucy. "He sure is an idiot, huh? Always doing these kind of silly stuff."

"I'm envious, in a way." Lucy replied, giving me a sheepish face. She soon turned her attention to Grey.

"Din, maybe you should go and...you know, comfort him? He seems off..." Lucy trailed off, and I nodded.

"Yeah..."

I slowly made my way over to Grey, and sat down beside him. He gave no acknowledgment whatsoever that he had seen me. Guys, they are so complicated. I fingered my fingers, before looking at him again.

"So... Want to talk about it?"

Silence.

I signed, and fiddled with my finger again. Slowly, soft music started playing. I glanced up, and saw one of Lucy's celestial spirit playing a harp. Lucy looked at me, and gave me a thumbs-up. I just smiled back.

The music was soothing, with a touch of sadness in it. I glanced at Grey, to see him trembling. A lone tear dripped down his eyes to his cheeks. Wordlessly, I moved closer to him, gathering him in a hug. Playing with his hair, I signed softly.

"It's ok to cry sometimes, Grey..."

He just shook his head, and sobbed into my chest. I bit my lip, forcing my own tears not to drip down. I had know Ur before I met Erza. I was still looking for Fairy Tale that time, and was lost in the mountains. She had taken me in for a night. And even from that one night, I could tell what a great master she was.

Lucy glanced up, and noticed Grey and my awkward position. I had put a finger to my lips, and she got the message. I mean, no man wants to be caught crying, right? It's best to just pretend not to know anything.

We just remained in that position for goodness knows how long. Me hugging him, and him crying. Somehow, I knew that this moral support is all he needs. The past is in the past, we can't change anything now. The most I can do is to just give him all the support he needs, and hope for the best.


End file.
